A Whole Day Off
by demon angel007
Summary: Looking on to see what this is about Light thinking its one of L's test. Making him want to know if L has gone insane or if he has gone insane... (LightxL)
1. Chapter 1

Death Note - (yaoi)

While sitting there in the investagation room, thinking hard on the case of the next step to do to provoke Kira. Making it hard to even think on the subject as Light ramming though papers and jingling the chain between every time he was done reading one of them, he put in the back of the pile reading on the next. Being stirred from his thoughts L stop and started to look at Light. Reading and reading though the papers Light notice L staring at him at the corner of his eye then says to L "If your done with your work you can spend it without looking at me while am busy" Light said as he looked at L.

Bitting his thumb as Light said his words. Crooking his head slightly to look at him really careful at his puzzled thoughts of Light being Kira and how good he was acting at all of this. Meanwhile Light's eyes sluddenly trailed to L's exposed neck the slowly way making a welcome opening to him. Bitting at his bottom lip to not try and do anything stupid. L looked at him once more then turned to face his laptop saying "Am not spendng my break or my time off to stare at you Light. I got things on my mind." Light suddenly reliazing where he was then caught on what L had lastly said. To even the score Light snapped back "As of that thinking little head of yours thinking am Kira like always." as he said that bringing his head back around reading the papers and files of the Kira case.

Smiling at how Light snapped back at him with his tone of voice L started chuckleing. Light turning his attention to L to see what this twisted person was going on about. Looking at L's laptop would have been the answer to the laughing L but instead there was nothing on there except the Kira files. L smiling widely putting the back of his hand on his wide chuckling smile so he can calm down but he couldn't get the way Light looked snapping back at his word. Getting annoyed by L laughing, Light suddenly turning around walking to where the chain would stop him. Looking back to L as L started to calm down.

Making sure he would get this right Light grabed and gripped the chain ready to yank it with both of his hands already ready to give a gaint pull. Giving it a good grip, a smirk comes on the face as his eyes darked to how L would look shock to see an expression that he himself made. At the very thought building up to see that shocked face he smiled at it even more whithout relaizing that he pulled the chain too hard sending L and the spinning chair on the ground. Being yanked by the chain making L and his chair halfway in the room. Looking as to what had happen L's eyes were big with his face looking in the other direction and his body to the ground while his chair on the other side of him. Light standing there and relaiezed that he had actually done that when he would just imanagen it in his head rather then actually doing it.

Getting up with both of his hands L looked up at Light. As Light was too much in shock of what he had done. Getting up on his feet he put up his chair up too, setting it in front of light while getting it and sitting in it and looking at Light with his big black eyes as Light shooked his head and looked at where L had been then looking to find L as he did in front of him is L and the chair that he put both on the ground. Still looking L askes "Why?".

'Why? ... ' Light thought remembering back to where he saw L laughing like a mad person that finally lost his mind. To his repsonse he was quick and to the point as he has always been but this time a little off to L. "I thought you finally lost your mind since you were laughing at nothing and I-I thought..." Light said catching what he was about to say next. L looked down thinking back to the famous artist that were brillent, smart, genuiese that had lost thier minds and gone insane or sucide. But what was the rest of the words that he couldn't get to hear that Light trailed off and walked out dragging him with him. Hmm...thinking was too much and giving him a little headache, eating sweets would make the headache go away better at this time.

As Light had forgotten that they hand cuffed togther L quickly grabed a basket of sweets on the table that they passed. Walking behind him as he opened a sucker, as Light cursing for himself for being this embarressed he walked to the room to lay down and get some rest of spending 2 full nights with L in that room no sleeping. Making his way to the bed and going in the covers that he fell asleep right away as his head went against the pillows. L taking his side of the bed sucking on the sucker then putting the basket of sweets down to get his 2nd laptop out of the drawer that was by the bed. Opening it and looking at the clues and the picture and even the notes he sat there thinking of the current time they have been made. Thinking back to what he has been saying in all ways of if Kira is a student and only did these at a current then how did he made the murders at a different time this time that may have been a way but there was so much things L was poking at it in his head making his brain want to black out causing him more headaches. Putting his hand on his forhead of the pain.

Calling one of his worker he tells them to take a rest since it was 5:00 a.m. for the whole day not to come in. Closing his laptop, putting it back where it had been. Laying his back down, turning to the other side to face the window L looking at it as his eyes became heavy where he couldn't fight back anymore of this sleepness creeped on him.


	2. Chapter 2

Rubbing his eyes after doing that turning to find someone sitting there. Opening his eyes to get a good look seeing it was L sitting there watching something. Opening his eyes some more he then can make it out. As he looked at the laptop he saw a man on there sitting there with a drink in his hand flash backing what happen in the crime scence. Looking back at L at L as L looked at Light "Good Morning Light" said L. "Morning" Light saying greeting him back. Looking outside to see the window currents were covering the window to protect the what was inside. "What time is it?" asked Light as he got up streching. "Hmmmmm..." looking at the bottom of the laptop "1:49 p.m." said L. It's been that long since he went to sleep. "Aishh.." Light said scratching his head, L looking up "I need to take a shower". Light paused remembering they were handcuffed, sometimes he forgot that he would just block out L when going to the restroom or even taking a shower togther.

Going to look out the door to see if anyone was here "There gone" L said. "Huh?" Light looking at L as L grabbed a sucker outta the basket "I told them to go on about there day to have a rest for once. We can't catch Kira if half of our workers are half dead brain." L said, "So now shower" walking to the bathroom while Light was behind him putting his hands inside his pockets. Coming inside the bathroom, while closing the door behind them. L turning on the shower while facing the other direction taking off his shirt as Light watched him carefully. Tossing aside the shirt and taking off the his pants, Light comes back around the corner when he feels that his blood is bout to boil into heat like a animal.

Light unbuttoning his shirt as L tossed his pants on the side and going into the shower, finally taking off his shirt and his pants he comes inside the shower too. L going down on his side in the way he always sits, plugs up the bath tub. Light looking at what L was doing in the big bath tub. The same height as the other bath tabs but wider and bigger, making it like a little pool a nice cool pool for summer.

Light looking at L decisdes to sit down as the water rises with it both on, the shower and the bottom. Halfway full as Light put his head back clearing his head before he becomes hard from watching L scrubbing himself with a soapy soap all over his body making his skin beautiful under the white foam. Secertarly looking at Light over his shoulder knowing Lights been staring at him the whole time as he saw Light head go back. Making a quick look then back to what he was doing a pink red blush came from his face making it seeable in the white mist hot water on his ears.

L then sitting down to rinsen his body off now that the water was filled up to the top that he went looking for the Shampoo that was '...where is it ...ah' thought L as he saw it right by Lights head. L wondering if it was a good or bad idea to go over there and get. Making his way over to Lights side as he reached over Light moved forward while opening his eyes finding there eyes lock in each others with there face not so far from each other. L realizing how close he was and been reminded how Light was looking up at him while he was cleaning himself making him blush in bright red pink as he pushed himself away making a big splash as Light looked at him speachless at what he had just seen that was right there in front of his eyes that he couldn't believe what he had just soon as he relaized what he saw he could hear his mind play music in his head as his heart danced around like to the beat making him want to grab L, hug him, look at him, kiss him, to make sure his heart wasn't playing around. Looking down and wondering what had jst happen, what he did, how he acted, in his head saying 'Am i insane i mst be thinking bout this and whats this? ...' -thump..thump..thmp- 'He just looked at you don't let it go to you' flushed as he remember that again. Settleing his feelings quick and putting his mind back in his place he goes back over and sits in his place looking at Light as Light saw L and came back to his senses wondering what he wanted to say. Hopes going all up for Light as to hear what L was going to say bt in a way it was not what he expected to hear. Pointing to Lights throat Light looked confused as L opened his mouth to form it up and say it "Shampoo..." catching what he said Light looked behind seeing why L was almost on top of him for. Smiling at the moment he remember and how sweet L smelled was enough to get him hard too late to realiaze it that he was half hard he wanted to touch L for even thinking about in this situation. Getting the shampoo Light squezzed it out and motion L to come and sit in front of him.

Seeing as what Light had put the shampoo in his hands and motion L to come to sit in front of Light so he can wash it. L came over and sat there as Light started washing his hair. Silence was killing L as he went and said bluntly "Wonder whats Kiran going to do at this time?". Light looking at L as he started going into the conversation to make it less awkard on what had already happen. "Watching the news and such doing whats background checks. The usual what crimials do." L bitting his thumb at the thought of when to strike and how to strike if there was another 24 or 50 dead crimnals found dead in the next day would be another big paper file out and talking to the officers that were incharge of that group.

Making L outta his thoughts Light turning L around as L looked at him puzzled. Light looking at L, getting L's hand at the same time L's thumb left his mouth. Squezzing the shampoo onto L's hand smiling. "I didn't get to wash mine as you can see. So if you son't mind while am washing yours you can wash mine at the same time. L looking over nodded in a agreement. As they started to wash each other's hair Light looked at L in a longing, loving way even if it were just one night he would like to spent it the whole night or even more.

L smiling at how soft and easy to wash Light's hair as his was being washed but feeling some one else hands on you was new to him. Really washing Light's hair L went in closer. At the same time Light saw how L's body moving as washing his hair, seeing him closer, even though a scent from him was making him even more harder under the water Thank God for the water and how it covered him from ever being found out by L, but how was he going to get rid of it. Even being handcuffed toghter. 'Damint...' thought Light.

Moving in to get a better wash on Light's back head,he felt something touch his thigh. A little groan coming from Light suprised both of them at the same time as Light noticed that L moved in close but too close just to find him hard as a rock and aching to touch get rid of it. Hearing and feeling Light, L started to blush really red at what he has discovered underneth the water is a hard hard thing almost close to his member as he felt the tip on his thigh. Very little flushed on Light's face as he soon realized where this was going to his mind going crazy and his heart thumping that his hard member aching to go inside L.

Grabing L from behind his head and his arm going around L's waist bring him up and on Light as he kissed L.


	3. Chapter 3

L's eyes flyng wide open of what now what was happening to his lips and who was right there doing it to him. Still the shower was going as it was sliding down Light and L, taking off bit by bit of the shampoo. As L was on top of Light, Light pulled L closer to feel him and his body close. Making Light's member to rub against L's and between thier stomach as L's member started to awake from the rubbing and the hot erotic member that was also rubbing against his own member. L hearing Light groaning a little between kissing him. He pulled back but then Light pulled him for another same time making his hand down to L's entrance as L tremble when he felt Lights hand go down his spine.

Still having his hand and fingers soapy from the shampoo, Light circled around L's entrance as L member now was getting fully hard. Trying to eascape but seeing that Light had the upper hand now. Hating to admit to deafet but not yet as Light entered his middle finger into L making L quiver all over, pulling away from the kiss as they both gasp for air. Searching for that little spot to see L go a little crazy on top of Light what he wanted to see, as his finger started going in and out looking for it. Quicking gasp from L's mouth with little sobs that were just forming then L felt something that his body move on its own making his head fly back, back arched, and grinding his own member into Light's.

Moaning esacape from L's as groaning from Light's own. Smiling at his scucced he added a second finger just to cut off from L noticing Light started to suck on L's right nipple as he also pulled L in grinding their hot erotic members togther. Making L moan louder and quicken' his breathe, arching his back back, moving his hips to stay longer with this pleasure. That Light added a third one kept thrusting them in then grabbed L's member and his own rubbing togther in his hand as then L's head came foward catching Light's mouth to their tounges going in each other's mouth, Light started to suck on L's tounge while aiming for that spot making L's hips buck even more til' he was close to the edge trying to hold himself back as the grinding deeper , thrusting deeper and rubbing it. L pulled away saliva in his mouth as he cum on both of their stomach. A sly smirking smile appeared on Light's face as he knew this was not the end of the fun.

Lying his head on Light's shoulder, Light then started to rub against L's sweet spot as L felt his member grew again making Light pull out his fingers then picking up L in a bridal way. Getting out of the tub and making his way to the bed with L in his arms. Lying L down on his stomach as Light went behind L to his entrance Light then started licking it making his tounge go inside L.

"Ahhhh~..." L started saying as soon Light started to licking his entrance at the same time stroking L's member. Trying to hold on his moaning from coming L put his hands over hie mouth as Light pulled L's rear up to face him. Feeling how lose L was now Light pulled his tounge away then traced his fingertips over L's members tip, making L put his head deeper into the blankets as deep red blush was coming from his ears.

Light started chuckling seeing how cute L really is and how he wanted to just do this forever now that he's seen this side of L. Hovering over L's body as L felt Light's crotch near his ass he wanted to do something but didn't know what to do. Making his way to L's ears Light then started to blow in them at the same time his free hand started to pinch L's nipple making L getting out of the blankets trying not to make a sound as Light's other hand crossed over L's tip again making him moan and facing Light.

Light then took his chance to kiss L while his hand stopped pinching L's nipple and picked them up. Setting them on their knees. Both french kissing each other as thier tounge entwined and tangled in each other's mouth that Light's right hand let go of L's hard member. As he pulled away gasping for air, putting his fingers in L's mouth, whispering in L's ears "Suck it." L obeyed and started sucking on them until they were wet and soaked.

Pulling them out then rubbing it on his hot member. As he looked at L and caught his lips, started to stoke L's member. Putting the tip of his member in L. Making L gasp for air as Light grabbed L's arms, holding themabove the elbow. Groaning to how the tip was in but he wanted more and ram L.

Ready for the impact Light thrusted all the way insided L as salivia came forom his mouth making his eyes wide. Light then waited for L nodd to move as L adjusted to the pain and pleasure he nodded making Light going slow at first but then pickinh up the pace as hitting L's spot. L moving his hips at the same pace as Light's. Moaning coming from L's lips everytime Light hit the spot that L started to say "there...ahh~...more" making Light thrust even harder as L oredered "faster...ahh~...".

L reaching his limit holding back as Light started to stroke at L's member making L not wanting to let go. Light then flipped L iver to face him as L's face became hot red all over his face when he saw Light on top of him. Groaning to the way L looked Light got more harder inside L making L moan out "...more...". Light told L to cum but L bit his lips, Light kissed L as he again started stroke L's member that was leaking pre-cum. Coming in and out slowly hitting L's sweet spot then picking up the pace going in but slowing doen when going out made L moaning more but wanted to rammed like eariler. Bitting L's lips at the same time kissing him made L pull away telling Light to move faster. Light smirking started to suck on L's nipple doing the same as L kept holding back while his member was leaking being stroked, going in fast then slow hitting his spot. But then Light looked up to see L as L trying hard holding back at the same time bitting his lips to hold back at his moaning. Light moaned tot he sight of it then started to pick up the pace and thurst hard at the same time aimming it directly at the spot making it a 3rd thurst that had L on edge making L let out a moan, wrapping his legs and arms around Light at the same time grinding his hips into Lights. Both moaned into the pleasure that made L hit the edge as Light gave him one last stroke at the same time hitting his spot causing L to cum alot as he tightned his hole around Light making Light to cum but as Light caught L's lips, making another last thrust grinding into L. Cumming into him as L rolled back on his back feeling the hot cum inside makeing him moan into pleasure then blacking out.

Light came out then rolled onL's side wrapping them togther in the bed and falling in deep sleep for another investagation while handedcuffed togther.

...

how was it?


End file.
